


Field of Four Leaf Clovers

by ecs



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:44:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2838416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecs/pseuds/ecs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fact that even in all of his fame and glory, in his moment in the spotlight, he is still thinking of her, is just another reason why she loves him so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Field of Four Leaf Clovers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [one of my favorite followers Lauren](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=one+of+my+favorite+followers+Lauren).



The sound of the goal horn is either heartbreaking or glorious. Tonight, it was glorious – very, very glorious. 

And off a beautiful feed from Mats Zuccarello, Derick Brassard goes 5 hole! Ladies and Gentlemen, that is it!! The Rangers have won it in game 6!! 21 years of cup-less seasons and the 14-15’ Rangers have ended the drought! They are the 2015 Stanley Cup champions!

How do you describe the moment where you watch all of your boyfriends hopes and dreams come true? How do you describe the moment where you watch him do what he has always dreamt of doing? Beautiful. Breathtaking. Surreal. 

But the emotion Lauren feels the most of is pride. Her amazing, sweet, loving boyfriend scored the game-winning goal to defeat the Los Angeles Kings for the Stanley Cup. The Stanley freaking Cup. It’s like living out a cheesy sports movie. Except it’s not a movie, it’s real life. And Lauren knows there is not a single guy who deserves it more than Derick does. 

Moments later, Derick skates over to where all the WAGs are sitting. The fact that even in all of his fame and glory, in his moment in the spotlight, he is still thinking of her, is just another reason why she loves him so much.

"Babe, babe! Come down onto the ice! C’mere!" he says through his kid-on-Christmas-morning smile.

Lauren pushes her way through the crowd of cheering Rangers fans and jumps onto Derick, who buries his head in her neck. 

"I want to tell you how proud I am, but I don’t think I could possibly find the words if I tried to," she whispers to him. 

"I love you so much. There’s no one else who I’d want to celebrate this moment with," Derick says. He leans in and kisses her, a soft warm kiss. There is nothing else. No crowd full of people, no Stanley Cup, no celebrating teammates. It’s just them. 

"Who needs a Stanley Cup when the real prize is getting to take you home tonight?" Derick jokes. 

And this is what Lauren loves. It’s not the fame or the money or the status. It’s having a boyfriend who cares about making his girlfriend laugh even after he’s won the most important trophy in his career. He always puts everything aside to see her smile. 

"I love you. Always," she says. 

"I like always. Always is nice," he says back, leaning down to kiss her again. And in this moment, Lauren feels the purest form of happiness. There is no higher pleasure, no greater feeling than what she feels right now. And it is very, very glorious.


End file.
